O novo começo
by Lara Boger
Summary: Kai permite que a presença de Nao finalmente coloque um ponto final em todos os últimos vestígios de passado. - KxNxMyv - The GazettE / Alice Nine - YAOI


**Disclaimer**: Nenhum dos integrantes de The GazettE, Alice Nine ou Miyavi me pertencem sendo propriedade deles mesmos, de suas respectivas gravadoras e produtoras. Nenhuma dessas situações aconteceu de verdade. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse**: Kai permite que a presença de Nao finalmente coloque um ponto final em todos os últimos vestígios de passado.

**Notas**: Não, não tenho talento pra dar título a nada.

**Notas II**: Spin Off de "Consequências".

**Notas III:** Betado pela fofíssima e monstríssima Samantha Tiger...

* * *

**O NOVO COMEÇO**

Abriram a porta e entraram no apartamento, aos beijos e tropeções, numa pressa que nunca lhes pareceria exagerada. O passar dos dias do calendário, a cadência dos minutos que duravam pouco, os compromissos das duas agendas que quase nunca coincidiam em um dia de folga. Tudo aquilo justificava a fome e o fulgor de ambos, perdidos demais naquele contato ao qual desejavam mais que tudo mesmo que estivessem exaustos. Aquele cansaço apenas servindo de estímulo para que apressassem os toques, para que explorassem mutuamente todos os pontos conhecidos de prazer no corpo do outro em algo que nunca haveria de ser rotineiro. Aquele desejo louco e tão a flor da pele que fazia cada toque ser dolorido por mínimo que fosse, em uma explosão que por certo não aguardaria que chegassem ao quarto, mas no máximo ao sofá da sala.

Sem esperar mais, o casal se uniu ali mesmo sem se importar com a bagunça das roupas que se espalhariam em volta, com o desconforto do móvel ou o pinicar do tecido que não era o mais adequado para acomodar peles nuas, estando concentrados somente no turbilhão de sensações do sexo tão aguardado e adiado em uma espécie de gratificação tardia. Tudo o mais parecia estar longe demais para merecer alguma atenção. Pelo menos para Kai, o corpo quente e macio de Naoyuki era tudo que precisava naquele momento.

O rosto infantil de Nao tinha as feições contraídas, naquela mescla que Yutaka já conhecia bem de tantas outras ocasiões. Distraindo-o da dor com carícias e beijos mais leves, movia-se devagar, sentindo os braços dele envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado e desajeitado, com as unhas finas traçando suas marcas em uma represália justa, o puxão em seu cabelo indicando bem o que o outro queria, em uma cadência que aos poucos se tornaria cada vez mais vigorosa, a medida que ele pedisse por mais, usando daqueles argumentos irresistíveis.

Sem demora os gemidos se tornaram algo parecido com música, uma trilha sonora ao qual ambos estavam acostumados há tempo e quase nunca dispensavam. Sem demora também o gozo de ambos, com poucos minutos de diferença, o abraço apertado que se seguia ao orgasmo independente do calor ou do suor de ambos, as carícias surpreendentemente inocentes após tanta lascívia. Aquele momento de paz enquanto ainda unidos mesmo depois do orgasmo

Embora extenuante, aquela vida louca de ambos podia também render momentos muito doces. Kai realmente desejava que esses momentos fossem rotina.

- Tudo bem, Nao-kun? – perguntou, acarinhando os cabelos do mais velho enquanto se retirava de seu interior – Te machuquei?

- _Hai,_ tudo bem. Você não me machucou. – o outro respondeu, o sorriso fácil e bonachão vindo aos lábios, já preparando um gracejo. – Mas você precisa trocar esse sofá. Esse troço pinica. Vou ficar com a bunda toda marcada...

- Sua bunda ainda parece muito bem pelo menos pra mim... ITAAAAAI!

Yutaka não pode conter o riso ao sentir o beliscão que ele deu em sua cintura e teve de concordar com a reclamação do menor sobre não ser o lugar mais adequado.

- Vem, vamos sair daqui e tomar banho antes que sua bunda...

- Ei, será que podemos deixar a minha bunda de fora dessa conversa?

A gargalhada foi inevitável e sem demora obedeceu. Aliviando o peso sobre o outro, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para o mais velho, esperando-o levantar e guiando-o para o banheiro de mãos dadas, sentindo a cabeça do amante em seu ombro, que certamente faria manha e resmungaria de cansaço como uma criança. Kai gostava disso.

Era fácil sorrir quando estava ao lado de Nao. Tudo parecia ser simples e fácil ao lado dele, e adorava aquela simplicidade, aquele entendimento cúmplice e silencioso que compartilhavam.

Acima de tudo, Kai adorava estar com Nao.

As vezes se condenava intimamente por ter demorado tanto a deixar que o baterista do Alice Nine se aproximasse, mas logo amenizava a própria culpa, sabendo que antes talvez não tivesse aproveitado. Talvez estivesse perdido demais nos acontecimentos com Miyavi para se deixar envolver com Naoyuki e desperdiçado tudo. Agora tinha experiência para entender que as coisas tinham seu próprio tempo, de saber que normalmente a vida dava um jeito de encaixar tudo nos devidos lugares.

Mas sentia que naquele jogo, parecia faltar uma peça. Ou sobrar. Não sabia muito bem como explicar porque embora a história houvesse acabado, Miyavi ainda estava lá. Ou pelo menos julgava que ainda estava.

Porque nos últimos meses recebia ligações de um número privado, de alguém que sequer dizia qualquer coisa, limitando-se a respirar do outro lado da linha.

Poderia ser trote de alguém da banda, de qualquer um que estivesse a fim de uma brincadeira estúpida, de algum pretendente a stalker, um projeto de sequestrador... Mas algo lhe dizia que era Miyavi. Não sabia o que ele estaria pretendendo com aquilo. Se seria saudade, sadismo ou um gesto típico de quem possui um senso de humor suicida, mas pouco fez para esclarecer ou terminar com aquilo.

Fosse quem fosse, as ligações se repetiam todas as noites. Kai atendia, às vezes irritado, às vezes impaciente, outras como se aquilo se tratasse de uma ligação comum. Não sabia exatamente a razão pela qual se submetia, visto que ninguém lhe telefonava usando tal artifício, então poderia simplesmente ter bloqueado o recebimento de "chamadas privadas". E se permitia que aquilo continuasse acontecendo, tampouco fazia algum esforço além do normal para ouvir a voz de quem estava do outro lado.

Talvez não tentasse ter uma resposta por desejar manter um pouco de paz para si e para o que estava começando a ter com Naoyuki. Porque se importar demais poderia fazer surgir alguma espécie de esperança que no fundo não tinha e nem convinha acalentar. Por fim, talvez nem adiantasse tentar colocar um ponto final naquilo por si só: não adiantaria descobrir o número e ameaçar, muito menos dizer impropérios em alto e bom som. Seriam escândalo e estresse desnecessários e não precisava de dor de cabeça.

Se fosse Miyavi, tentava entender quais seriam suas razões: era uma brincadeira ou será que ele precisava daquilo? A esposa e as filhas não eram o suficiente? Que descobrira precisar do amante descartado há tempos sem qualquer explicação?

As respostas nem chegavam mais a fazer diferença. Poderia ter feito se fosse há algum tempo, porém não era mais o caso. Sentia que já havia se magoado o bastante com toda aquela história para se permitir ser afetado por mais alguma coisa. Queria dar um final naquela história de vez, aparar aquela última ponta solta e deixar de estar à sombra a algo que ainda dissesse respeito a _ele._ Gostava demais de Nao para viver dividido por algo que não fazia o mínimo sentido.

A água morna do banho acalmou os pensamentos e aliviou as dores que sentia no corpo, fruto dos _lives _acumulados e das viagens em que dormiam desconfortavelmente dentro da van. A massagem que Nao fazia usando a esponja com sabonete líquido em suas costas também ajudava a relaxar. Nao sabia ser solícito também quando queria.

- É isso mesmo? Finalmente nossas agendas coincidiram e vamos ter uma semana livre? Belisque-me, acho que preciso saber se é sonho ou não...

- Você quer mesmo que eu te belisque? – perguntou Kai, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Nem ouse! – o outro jogou água em seu rosto, fazendo troça – Acaba com o seu banho, que eu vou lá desfazer a trilha que deixamos pelo caminho, ok?

- Não precisa Nao-kun. Deixa que eu cuido disso.

- _Iie._ Se eu vou ficar aqui essa semana, é bom colaborar um pouco pra não aumentar a bagunça. – abriu a porta do box, pegando a toalha e se secando precariamente, antes de sair e fechá-lo em seguida – Conhecendo você do jeito que conheço, não quero perder meu celular nem nada no seu apartamento.

O baterista riu, sabendo que era bem capaz disso acabar acontecendo mesmo. Dali a uns três dias certamente já teriam alguma história para contar sobre objetos perdidos, assim como tantas outras que poderiam vivenciar naqueles sete dias que teriam sozinhos e sem obrigações.

Vendo os contornos do corpo esguio pelo vidro fumê embaçado, viu Naoyuki se secar e sair nu do banheiro, indo certamente procurar a mochila que trouxera e buscar uma cueca para si. Agradeceu a precaução da porta de seu apartamento ser daquelas que trancavam automaticamente ao bater ou seria grande a probabilidade de terem mais histórias embaraçosas para contar no futuro: algo talvez envolvendo a bunda do namorado e uma vizinha idosa e desamparada por aí.

Sozinho, permitiu-se fechar os olhos, ficar embaixo do jato de água morna e relaxar, pensando em tudo que pretendia fazer com Nao naqueles dias livres em que teriam um ao outro sem limitações e agendas. Queria fazer tudo direito, torcendo para que assim ele não se cansasse de si, afinal tantos dias juntos e debaixo do mesmo teto poderiam trazer a tona os problemas que não enxergavam e aos quais poderia atrapalhar tudo. Não queria que nada pudesse atrapalhá-los naquela empreitada que era um começo de relacionamento.

Descobriu que há tempos não se sentia tão ansioso em agradar outra pessoa e gostou de provar daquela ansiedade da qual chegou a julgar que nunca mais teria novamente. Era a prova de que as coisas estavam voltando ao lugar.

- Kai-kun! – a voz do mais velho interrompeu sua reflexão – Seu celular está tocando.

- Quem é?

- Número privado. O que eu faço?

Número privado: Miyavi. Só poderia ser ele. A peça que estava sobrando naquele jogo. E se tinha alguma dúvida do que deveria fazer, ela se dissipou em um simples instante.

- Atende pra mim, _onegai._

A voz que fez o pedido a Naoyuki soou calma, ao contrário de como um dia julgou que seria. Nunca pensou que teria de colocar o ponto final naquela história. Pensava que um dia ele se cansaria da indiferença ou ao que fosse, mas se esse papel lhe coubera então não fugiria. Se Miyavi não colocava um ponto final em definitivo naquilo, ele mesmo colocaria.

Por fim, o que achou que um dia doeria terminou em poucos segundos de forma indolor.

- Acho que a ligação caiu, Yukkun. Tomara que não seja nada importante.

O moreno sorriu, fechando a ducha e buscando a toalha na qual secou um pouco os cabelos e se enrolou. Abriu o box dando de cara com Nao, que estava encostado na pia, vestindo apenas uma boxer e tinha no rosto uma expressão levemente preocupada, muito provavelmente com o telefonema perdido.

- Não se preocupa _itoshii. _– aproximou-se, trazendo-o para mais perto de si e roubando-lhe um selinho rápido. – Não deve ser nada importante.

- Ok, se você diz que não é, então não é. Tá com fome?

- Estou sim, e você?

- Ótimo. Agora vai lá pra cozinha e prepara alguma coisa pra gente porque eu estou faminto.

- Quê?! Mas você está bem folgado, bochechudo!

- Folgado não. Esse é o pagamento pelo que passei naquele sofá horroroso enquanto você se divertia.

- Anh, então só eu que me diverti? Sua carinha tava muito animada...

- Você não estava fazendo mais que a sua obrigação em me divertir também. – riu Naoyuki, exigente e também fazendo troça da situação, enquanto roçava os lábios aos seus. – Brincadeira, Yukkun. A gente liga pra algum lugar e pede comida por telefone, ok? Mas você paga... – declarou, dando dois tapinhas no rosto de Kai e saindo do banheiro, ajeitando a boxer em um gesto muito sugestivo e provocante.

O baterista do The GazettE gargalhou, satisfeito por tudo. Satisfeito com o que a vida lhe mostrara, com o rumo que as coisas tinham tomado. Com o fim indolor e definitivo de algo que precisava terminar, mas ainda se arrastava atrás de si como um fantasma arrastando correntes. Com o começo de algo que prometia ser bom e duradouro. Por saber que a resposta para tudo que precisava poderia estar bem ao seu lado. E acima de tudo porque agora sabia que não havia decepção capaz de impedi-lo de tentar de novo e começar uma nova história.

**FIM**


End file.
